


Gloves

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Accessories, Community: rainbowfilling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloves are an accessory, but also a catalyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves

Jun’s gloves were sleek, elegant and made of soft leather. They reflected style, class and beauty. They were utterly useless. He gave a frustrated sigh as he jabbed at the screen of his phone in what he now realized was a futile attempt to read his messages. Modern technology had progressed to the point to where he could access said messages with just a few swipes of his fingertips, yet every single attempt was thwarted by his gloves.

Heaving another sigh, Jun pocketed his phone and slid the thumb of his left hand into the opening on his right glove and slid off the offending accessory. He fished in his pocket for his phone and finally had access to his messages again, the feeling in his fingers would return later he supposed.

Aiba’s gloves were bright green with large yellow polka dots, made of soft wool and wouldn’t have looked out of place on a seventh grade girl from the local junior high. They reflected his luminous, fun loving nature, and also his adaptable personality.

“I told you that you should have bought some like mine, Jun-chan.” Aiba said knowingly as he stood next to the other man. To reiterate his point, he tugged on the top of his right glove and it pulled away to reveal the tips of his fingers. He wiggled them in front of Jun’s face then playfully tapped the screen. Jun dutifully ignored Aiba, pretending to be completely absorbed by the message from Toma-kun about his stage play the following month.

“Ne, Masaki, Toma-kun’s stage play starts—” He cut himself off when something absolutely freezing splattered against the side of his face, dripping down his neck to settle in the scarf wound around it. He turned, staring at Aiba with a look that should have sent the other cowering, but instead he was met with a look of almost pure innocence.

“Uwa, Jun-chan, did some of the snow fall off the ledge of the building and hit you?” He blinked at Jun; eyes widening in mock surprise the smallest twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips the only betrayal of his actions.

“I suggest you start running.” Jun replied, his voice a deadly sort of calm.

Aiba blinked, then yelped as the younger man launched himself at him and managed to slide around the corner, into an alleyway with Jun half a step behind him. Aiba realized his mistake another half second later when he suddenly found himself knee-deep in snow and a severely irritated Matsumoto tackling him from behind.

“Jun-chan is feisty tonight” Aiba said on a breathy giggle as Jun scrambled to his knees and rolled Aiba onto his back beneath him.

Jun’s breath caught as Aiba grinned up at him, eyes shining with delight. That smile would be the death of him before long. Jun stared down at the man beneath him and had to fight the urge to laugh with the man trapped beneath him.

Aiba’s smile widened as he realized that Jun’s anger had mostly subsided, giving him a new sense of confidence. Using this newfound strength, his eyes darkened as his hand snaked to the knot of Jun’s scarf, “Let me warm you up a bit.” He offered brightly as he gently tugged, bringing Jun forward slightly.

Jun’s eyes widened slightly as Aiba’s intentions became clear to him, but soon he was leaning forward eyes sliding shut.

Aiba’s eyes closed as well, and then he was crying out for the third time that night as a fist-full of snow was shoved straight into his face.

Jun was laughing almost maniacally as Aiba spluttered on the ground before him wiping the offending substance from his eyes. “Moron. Next time maybe you’ll think twice before you throw snow at me” he said loftily as he scrambled to his feet in a slightly less than graceful manner. He offered a hand down to help pull the other man to his feet as well.

Aiba took his hand gratefully and pulled himself up, finding himself almost nose-to-nose with Jun in the process. He attempted to step back, but Jun’s arm around his waist prevented the action. Aiba looked at Jun, but any questions he had died on his lips as Jun placed a kiss on them. “If that’s what you wanted, all you had to do was ask.” Jun told him quietly, pulling his right glove out of his pocket and sliding his hand back into the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first attempt at a story in the Arashi fandom. I hope it was to your liking.


End file.
